Marriage Scramble
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: The Support Conversations that should have popped up when Robin married one of the casts. Oneshot series of chapters with both Male and Female Robins' Supports being explored.
1. Chrom

_Marriage Scramble_

_Original Concept: Fire Emblem: Awakening_

_Chapter __1 - Chrom  
_

..

_Created by: Intelligent Systems/Nintendo_

_written by: wrathie_

Author's Notes: A Crack Fic, thank you **Catherine**, I love you too.

* * *

**Author's Notes: A story on the reactions that _should_ have been shown when Avatar/Robin, got engaged with the others in FE: Awakening.**  
** A series of one shots that will be updated infrequently, more during my writer block periods for my other projects.  
**

**First chapter is based on Chrom, with all the Social Links that were accessible at that time. Later chapters would be better(?) as I'll focus more on the Spotpass characters. Hope you guys enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

When Chrom married Robin...

* * *

'...OUR hearts?'

Robin felt her heart leap as Chrom asked her while staring at her with those warm, gentle eyes that was the first thing she remembered. Those eyes had always drawn been drawn to her, yes, but the meaning behind his actions were totally different now.

She could not predict this, not after everything that still need to be done – the war was not yet over, it was close yes, but there were so many things – Oh right, Chrom was still waiting for a reply, from her.

'Yes...because I love you as well.'

There, she said it – and the look of shock from Chrom was all worth it as he blinked at her before breaking out in a radiant smile that left Robin mesmerized.

'You do? But that's...but that's... Wonderful! Ah ha ha ha! This is the best day of my life! Robin...listen to me...'

Chrom leapt forward to grab Robin by her shoulders, pulling her close to rest against her chest before whispering into her ears.

'You are the wind at my back and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world... just you and me.'

His words sent shivers down her spine and she couldn't help but hug Chrom harder, making him chuckle in pain and joy at the force she was exerting on him.

But she didn't care – this was the happiest moment of her life so far!

'W-We will, Chrom, we will!'

* * *

Lissa was amazingly - the second to know how her brother and his tactician was engaged, the first was of course Frederick. The young princess was beside herself with joy as she celebrated their union together the only way she knew how – by spreading the news to everyone in camp – much to Robin's chagrin.

At the wedding she was the first to start crying but was not the last – for she was left consoling a very devastated Sumia when the two shared their first kiss as a married couple.

..

Frederick the Wary was the first to know of their engagement, and was the first out of many to try and warn Chrom of the dangers of marrying someone with questionable origins. He was also the first person Chrom decked and punched out in his fiancée's defense. However he was the first to defend Robin when the Exalt's advisers tried to persuade Chrom out of the engagement.

He was Chrom's best man for the wedding – and was the one who warned Robin of all of Chrom's flaws and bad habits in the reception after the ceremony – much to Chrom's despair.

..

Sully reacted the way only she dealt with most things, laughing and petting the two's back, congratulating them with a fierce grin and asked them to show their bond in the training fields – promptly whipping them back to reality that they were in fact _not_ impossible after she parried both their attempts to attack her easily as a General.

..

Virion was one of the last to be given the news – for good reason as the Archer of Archers was ready with a long congratulatory speech that was enough to make Chrom doze off barely a quarter into the speech.

It was no surprise why Virion was given the role to deliver a speech to the advisers about how _all _the Shephards supported Chrom's decision to marry Robin.

..

Stahl took the news in his stride, mumbling a congratulations before the two even told him. He had read their looks of joy and did not wish to burst their bubble by getting caught up trying to explain to him why.

He was part of the duo that almost drove the royal chefs up in arms at the quantity of food that was demolished during the wedding.

..

Vaike simply grinned, roared that it was about time and dragged Chrom along for a drink. The bar ended up being destroyed and Robin had her first experience sleeping with Chrom on top of her.

She had never forgiven Vaike for that – or thanked him, one wasn't sure which was the problem.

..

Miriel was professional as always, until she started requesting about how she would like their help to document and record down how they had ended up together. That unnerved the two of them till Libra, of all people, lost his temper and told her to not sully the notion and image of love.

Incidentally, that was when the two of them started noticing each other, much to the other's amusement.

..

Everyone thought that Sumia would be inconsolable for days after she found out– it would not help that Sumia had been very close with Robin. However their friendship was kept intact and strong due to how Robin approached the topic with her close friend – by simply telling her that Chrom was a fool for not noticing her – and that she would do her best to match Sumia's dedication to her lord in front of Chrom. With the acknowledgement of her love and devotion, Sumia was able to get over Chrom, at least partially, when she slapped Robin for stealing Chrom away – slap Chrom for not noticing her feelings, and get comforted for not making her move sooner.

Stranger things have happened, but for Sumia to stand beside Robin in a show of support as the couple said their vows was said to be the eighth miracle of Ylisse.

..

Kellam was not forgotten and the heavily armored warrior offered his congratulations with a big smile when Chrom broke the news to him before Robin had to remind their lord of his name. He would be present in the wedding – helping with the registration in a bid to increase his presence.

It worked – sort of – Ylisse gained an automated registration magic on the day of the wedding, or so the story goes.

..

Donnel did not quite understand what was going on when Chrom delivered the news to him – it took very careful phrasing from Robin's part to avoid the 'talk'. The still green Villager did catch on eventually and his gift to the married couple, a potted sapling from his village was treasured by the couple and planted in the royal gardens as a sign of everlasting friendship between them and their people.

..

Lon'qu's first question of: 'How did you do it.' to Chrom when they broke the news to him came as a major surprise to the two of them, who were expecting Lon'qu to ask Chrom how he could even imagine life being with a woman.

The subsequent comment on how he didn't view Robin as a 'mere woman' was in fact legendary – it was a phrase that would _never be _uttered in the Ylisse's royal hallways, if Lon'qu's subsequent hospitalization was any indication.

..

Ricken was like Donnel, confused for a moment before offering her congratulations – letting Robin give a sigh of relief at not being the one to deliver the 'talk' to the boy who looked up to her very much. The young mage did not like Robin's request to help up in the marriage, being convinced that he would only be treated like a child.

He was there at the meeting as a guest, however odd he might look while sitting next to Cordelia – the only other individual to treat him equally after the news broke.

..

Maribelle's shocked expression and subsequently lecturing to Robin about the official list of rules that they had apparently broken by being engaged was the stuff of legends – seeing the King kneeling beside the Queen in a terrified embrace reinforced that image. Years later it was a frequently case study for Maribelle to quote in the first class of any student attempting to study law in Ylisse.

..

Panne was unphazed by the news, the only discomfort coming from when she asked when she could expect 'litters' from the two of them following with quite a detail explanation on how to deal with 'teething' problems that traumatized the newly engaged couple when Lucina entered that phase. Thankfully the Taguel was on hand to help with any budding issues, something the two were grateful for.

..

Gaius congratulated Chrom easily and offered the two of them a sweet as his wedding gift – a huge concession that the couple took to heart. Gaius was the second half of the duo that demolished the dessert section of the reception cafe – something that he looked fondly back in his later years.

Cordelia took the news remarkably well at first, hugging Robin while offering her congratulations before fleeing and not being able to look at Chrom when her composure ended. The married couple did not understand what was wrong till later the day, when Sumia brought a crying Cordelia back to apologize to Chrom – leading to Robin smacking Chrom for being insensitive _again_.

What happened behind closed doors was never shared.

..

Gregor was too drunk to care at first – but when his hangover wore off – the veteran gave Chrom his blessings by offering to be their child's godfather – something that Chrom declined politely but was still touched nonetheless.

Years later – Lucina and Morgan wasn't sure whether that was a good or a bad idea as they were bowled over by Gregor's skills and strength.

..

Nowi cried the entire day, night and for the next few days when she heard the news. She was the flower bearer on the day of the marriage – a job she took seriously and only broke down after Chrom kissed Robin, the manakete sobbing on how she would look after the two of them, and their children till the end.

..

Libra was of course- the one who was at the altar waiting to proclaim them as husband and wife. His reaction to their engagement was that of calm acceptance and happy congratulations, something that was difficult to do when he had to stop Tharja from hexing Chrom as she suddenly appeared behind him at hearing the news.

..

Tharja was difficult to find, but finding her was a priority in the first week of the engagement. The crown prince's safety was paramount, and it took plenty of sweets – for Gaius to find Tharja before the dark mage calmed down enough to accept that Robin was not marrying _her_. It took her another month to forgive Chrom – in which the King had much better magic resistance than he ever thought he needed.

..

Anna offered to run the entire marriage with her sisters – but was persuaded not to by Frederick – who mentioned that it would not be a profitable venture due to how Vaike and Gregor would be present. Anna's gift of a visit to the hotspring was very much welcomed – until they discovered that they were using their names to promote the inn – in which the Inn was quickly overrun by Risen when the Shephards were _too busy_ to come down to clean up the mess.

..

Olivia was very happy for the two of them, and even mastered the courage to hug Robin in congratulations. The dancer was one of the few who did not cry during the wedding, instead looking at them with longing and jealous eyes before turning to a nervous wreck right before it was time to perform for them.


	2. Emmeryn

_Marriage Scramble_

_Original Concept: Fire Emblem: Awakening_

_Chapter __2: Emmeryn_

..

_Created by: Intelligent Systems/Nintendo_

_written by: wrathie_

Author's Notes: A Crack Fic, thank you **Catherine**, I love you too.

* * *

**Author's Notes: They should have given Emm support convos with Chrom, Lissa and Frederick at least, right?**

* * *

When Robin married Emmeryn:

..

'And someday, when you're better and I've grown into a man worthy of you, maybe... Maybe we can be together...forever?'

Robin's heart was beating so fast that he was sure that it would jump out. What was he saying? This was wrong, it was wrong of him to say that to the Exalt – someone who was above his league. A woman that was as powerful and influential as she was strong, despite how weak she might seem to be. She deserved something better, really!

'You are already worthy.'

Emmeryn's words made Robin pause, his eyes widening as Emmeryn looked back at her firmly, not weakly or in a state of confusion that was common for the Exalt. Her words had her presence infused in it, something that had been lacking up till this point. It was awe-inspiring and it gave Robin _some_ hope as he raised his head to look at her in the eye again.

'I don't know... your grace, I-I'm not...'

'I'm...better. But I'm not...healed. Will you stay until then? Will you...wait for me?'

Just as it appeared, the pose and calm confidence was gone and Emmeryn's eyes was back to being lost, unsure but still locked firmly with his. She was asking him, almost – if he could say it, begging him to wait for _her_. Something he was more than willing to do so. Because, she had given him another purpose to live on for.

'Until the end of time...'

'Thank you...for this chance... I...love you. You make me...whole again...'

Robin hugged her tight in his arms while the Exalt rested her head against his chest, tears pouring from her eyes as she held tightly onto him. It felt right, for him to give comfort to the woman that he loved over the last few weeks.

It was odd – it was exhilarating – perhaps it had all started so many years ago when he first met the Exalt and had sworn his duty to her and Ylisse. Now that it was almost time to go full circle – perhaps, it was alright to be a little selfish as well.

After all – Chrom would have his head soon.

* * *

No one knew what Chrom said to his best friend and tactician that day when he learnt of the news, being informed by a visibly shaken Frederick. Everyone however agreed that from how a portion of the camp that the Ylisse forces was totally obliterated – it was not pretty. Emmeryn had to use multiple rescue staffs to save her fiancée from being stabbed by Falcion in the gut.

When Chrom _did_ cool down, he offered Robin his congratulations – before remarking that they were now brother-in-laws, further complicating the royal family's succession planning.

The wedding was a low key event – partly due to how Chrom wanted to keep her sister's survival a secret, allowing her to recover from her illness and not to burden her older sister with all the troubles that had happened in her absence. Only the Shephards were invited and even then, all the invitations were delivered by Robin and Chrom personally.

Chrom was Robin's best man, and the speech that was delivered composed of many _rules_ that Robin would have to follow by marrying the Exalt – first on the list was to ensure that she never cried – one that he failed immediately when Robin declared his unwavering love and loyalty to her – causing Emmeryn to blast Chrom off his feet with an Elfire tome when he tried to deck Robin, albeit in a friendly matter, barely hours after their vows.

Robin never let Chrom forgot about that.

..

Lissa found herself relieved and confused. Now that Robin was part of the royal family, her sister's husband at that, she would be allowed to call Robin as her 'big brother' lawfully, one of her secret dreams come true. But it was still odd to see Robin being intimate with her big sister, and monopolizing her time. Even after taking part in two wars, Lissa still had a possessive streak in her and there were times when she would cling on to her bigger sister, telling Robin to stop taking her big sister away.

At the wedding, she cried the hardest of all, knowing how hard it was for Emmeryn to find happiness before whispering to said sister that she expected plenty of nieces and cousins to dote over after the war was over.

..

Frederick stumbled upon the two of them sharing a very throughout and intimate kiss, causing the stoic knight to fall on his behind in disbelief as he could only gape like a fish till the two of them was done. Emmeryn was able to look at the funny side of the situation while Robin had seconds to think of an escape plan that did not involve blowing the tent apart and running away from the Knight.

It took _all_ of his willpower to excuse himself and not to execute Robin on the spot, for he could tell that Emmeryn was very much devoted to Robin, she was straddling him and had a fierce look that he did not recognize.

It was bad for his heart, and Frederick the wary had to take the rest of the day off after calming his lord down from his rampage.

At the wedding, he took the place of Emmeryn's father, giving the bride away and looking very satisfied as they exchange their vows.

No one needed to know that Frederick had been the ones who had drafted those rules in the first place.

..

Lucina was shaken awake by Lissa to be told of the news. That her father's sister was getting engaged and married to Robin. The headbutt that Lissa received was the second cause of concern when she finally processed through her thoughts as she snapped wide awake. Her fears of Robin being her father's murderer was unfounded, and they had only Grima to go! They had changed fate – and Robin had changed the fate of her aunt as well! It was supposed to be a cause of celebration, but Lucina found herself unsure of one single thing.

Wouldn't she have to call Robin as his uncle? That was surprisingly complicated seeing how informality was always the norm between the royal family and the tactician. Not to mention how it had been very awkward when Aunt Lissa had repeatedly tried to pair the two of them together.

Her dilemma was worsened when she remembered Morgan – would she be the crown princess of Ylisse instead now that aunt Emmeryn had a daughter?

She was stoic at the wedding, but she joined her father in shedding tears of joy when aunt Emmeryn was the one who initiated the kiss between the couple – even being a little possessive of him when she was the one who pulled Robin down the aisle.

She would never call Robin as her uncle – nor would he demand to, just like how she never did have to give up the title of Crown Princess of Ylisse – much to her disappointment.

..

Morgan had joined them previously before they had rediscovered Emmeryn, and unlike the rest of the children – had no memories of her mother – only the mark of the naga at her back that was only discovered a few weeks _after_ she was discovered. Naturally that had caused a big ruckus as Lissa was already married to Lon'qu, and Lucina was not interested in a relationship.

When Robin was engaged to Emmeryn however, she had been reluctant to call her 'mother', simply because she thought she would be overstepping her boundaries. That soon changed when Emmeryn wanted to spend more time with Morgan, getting to know the daughter of her beloved.

It was doubly awkward when Mirel pointed out, quite bluntly at that – that if Morgan _was _indeed Robin and Emmeryn's daughter – she would have both Exalted Fell and Fell blood through her veins.

Tiki had reassured her that she should not be concerned about that – they were going to end everything in the final battle after all.

It was odd to be part of her parent's wedding – she joined her cousins, Lucina, Cynthia and Owain in cheering for the newly wedded couple but had to be disciplined by Frederick when she tried to order Gerome, as the princess of Ylisse to ask her out on a date after the reception.

..

Sully was sharpening her weapons when she found out – and she almost lost a finger too when Robin shrugged sheepishly while asking for her help to stave off the murderous Chrom before being whisked away by Emmeryn with the masterful use of a Rescue Staff. Sully laughed even more when her good friend, Vaike, made a whipping sound while her husband gave a weary sigh at the ruckus that the chase was causing in camp.

..

Stahl, as one of the few Shephards that knew the Exalt during his service, offered his congratulations to the married couple before offering to be their honor guard for the marriage – an offer the two accepted.

He tried his best to remain stoic, but when even Frederick cried when the two walked down the aisle, he broke down and sobbed – giving them his most heartfelt wishes with Sully pledging their lives to protect their secret marriage.

The two would be their most devout defenders – keeping an eye on Emmeryn when Robin was out preparing for the final battle – and sat vigil with her as she waited for his return.

..

Vaike was with his wife Miriel when the news broke, and he was left roaring with laughter when Mireil's sharp mind short-circuited as she contemplated and debated the possibly ramifications of their union and Morgan's lineage. He carried his wife to their tent and collapsed into laughter when he saw an exasperated Brady was doing the same to a passed out Laurent.

..

Miriel found herself awake a day after they were informed of the engagement, and promptly found herself an ally in Maribelle as they went about trying to solve the legal and political implications of such an union to better protect the Exalt.

She pointedly ignored how Maribelle was clutching a Thoron tome in her hand or how it had looked like it had been used, and used hard when it was pristine the day before.

..

Sumia was in the royal chambers when she found out from a raging Chrom after Robin had been whisked away by Emmeryn. She was also the first to notice how Emmeryn had recovered a lot more than they had thought, and was being just as protective of Robin as Chrom was to with her sister. She was one of the main contributors for how they did not need to rebuilt the royal chambers when Emmeryn returned with Robin.

..

Robin tracked down Kellam personally for Emmeryn to give her the news – the Exalt was grateful for the heavily armored man for defending her countless times – it was apparent that Emmeryn was the _only_ individual besides Kellam's wife who could detect and treat him just like any other individual – with her support, Kellam was part of the honor guard, regaining a semblance of presence form the ceremony itself.

..

Maribelle was part of the secret task force that Frederick had called upon to come up with a counter measure on to handle the fallout when the nosy advisers would swarm upon the wife of the greatest tactician that Ylisse and the world could offer. They were desperate enough to offer her beloved Lissa to him before, and no doubt they would find out that he was married soon enough.

The detailed and meticulous scrutinizing of many legal documents, past records and legal loopholes that could hide Emmeryn's identity while giving the flexibility for her, and Morgan, to take the title in the case of an emergency.

Before that however, she was part of the unit that Chrom had enlisted to show their displeasure of Robin taking advantage of the Exalt at her most vulnerable – at least that was their claim at that time.

..

Panne found herself being Emmeryn's favorite female companion, the Taguel enlisted by Emmeryn to guard her from the spies that tried to look for her – and she found many times a comforting shoulder when she remarked that she was being hunted in the same way as a Taguel. She too was there at the wedding, part of Emmeryn's honor guard and was given the chance to speak, where she declared her eternal friendship to Emmeryn and the Royal family for taking her and her kin in.

Years later, she would still be with Emmeryn as the two lived their lives far away from the politically charged climate of the Royal family.

..

Gaius was one who made a whipping sound the first night that Robin felt was safe enough to escape Emmeryn's tent for a drink. Gaius knew Robin was whipped if he had to hide behind the Exalt, but it was Robin who had the last laugh as Gaius was pulled out of the mess tent by a pissed off Tharja, who had accepted the engagement when Emmeryn had spoken to her.

Miriel documented Gaius's observations and came to the conclusion that there was some truth to his words, much to the dismay of many of the males in the Shephards.

..

Cordelia found herself saddled with way too many responsibilities due to the final fight with Grima to properly register what had happened between the Exalt and Robin. It was only after checking, and re-checking and re-checking all the gear for the final march did everything make sense to her. The only thing Robin remembered of that afternoon was a pegasus charging straight into the Exalt's tent before waking up at the medical tent a day later, Emmeryn hovering over them with Cordelia blushing and apologizing profusely at her enthusiastic reaction.

..

Gangrel was invited to the wedding, but rejected it our of practicality to avoid a lynch mob. The shephards never quite forgave Gangrel and never would. The wedding gift from the mad king, that of several rescue staffs was much appreciated by Robin, especially when Emmeryn started using it to 'summon' Robin when she needed him – much to the exasperation of Chrom and the commanders.

..

Aversa turned up late at the wedding – complaining about how there was _traffic_ getting there and laughing at the shocked faces of all of them as she barged her way in to try and give Robin away to Emmeryn, not caring that it was the other way around.

She spent the rest of the wedding restrained by Maribelle and Lissa – the two nobles giving her disgusted and disappointed looks as they covered Aversa's clothes, or lack of it with blankets and a very dangerous glint in their eyes.

When Morgan joined them, her niece's deathly angry glare caused Aversa's defeat and she behaved herself after the wedding was over. Aversa would still drop by from time to time to visit her sister-in-law, much to the exasperation of Stahl, Sully and Panne. She was however determiner in speeding up Emmeryn's recovery process – her external stimuli of trying to seduce her older brother enough to cause Emmeryn to rediscover the usefulness of Thoron tomes.

..

Cynthia was in the midst of discussing with the Justice Cabal on her next newest entry when the news broke – courtesy of Morgan who entered their planning tent white faced but vibrating with excitement. She had always hero-worshipped Robin after that spectacular ruse in which they fooled Validar and reclaimed the Fire Emblem to prepare for the final fight against Grima.

Now that – was a ruse, and an entry into the history books in her most humble opinion and now she was able to call Robin as her uncle? Thank Naga for the chance!

The young pegasus knight would spend just as long a time with her uncle as did her cousins Morgan, the two of them picking Robin's minds for their plans for the Justice Cabal in the years to come.

..

Tiki, the voice of Naga, a manakete that had seen many things over the years of existence – found herself speechless when considering the lineage that Morgan would inherit before and after Grima was gone.

She was worried – but after consulting with Naga herself, and drawing from her experience from her years of dealing with the unexpected – she had came to the conclusion that there was absolutely _nothing_ she could do about it.

She would have to let sleeping dogs lie – and instead of moving back to Valm immediately after the defeat – she adjusted her plans to stay near to Morgan, the newest and possibly one with the oddest of bloodlines in the whole world.

One who had the blood of Naga and Grima – maybe a new lineage would be born from her? The last thing Tiki wished to see was her marrying a Taguel – a half taguel, human with the blood of divine dragons flowing through their veins?

That implications were mind-numbing and if they had more than one child...


	3. Walhart

_Marriage Scramble_

_Original Concept: Fire Emblem: Awakening_

_Chapter 3__: Walhart_

..

_Created by: Intelligent Systems/Nintendo_

_written by: wrathie_

Author's Notes: A Crack Fic, thank you **Catherine**, I love you too.

* * *

**Author's Notes: The extra part was easy - God the Support Convos were hard - maybe that's why they didn't do it?**

* * *

When Robin married Walhart:

* * *

Robin found herself smiling at Walhart the conqueror, the man was no as intimidating without that armor of his and he was currently sitting with her in her tent while sipping tea. His new vision of peace, a vision that was shared with Emmeryn was a noble one, one that she knew would happen if he could mend the bridges between Valm, Ferox and Phlegia. If the three nations worked together as one – peace would prevail and be everlasting – she was sure of it!

'I sought to unite the world under my rule and thereby foster peace and happiness. But I chose the wrong path-one which led only to destruction and despair.' Walhart lamented as he leaned back against his chair, his brows furrowed while looking down at the cup of tea she had prepared for him. The two of them had been speaking for a while now, but this conversation was not over yet.

'So start anew. Take what you've learned, and try again, but do it differently. Your goal hasn't changed. You just need to follow a new road to reach it, right? I'm sure that you'll succeed.'

Robin cheered him on as she discretely took down notes, this was a great day – perhaps she could convince Chrom to make this a holiday? She was sure that Say'ri would agree with her too. If only Walhart had changed earlier – this war might never have happened.

'Where there's life, there's a will. And where there's a will...'

'There's a way - Exactly! You remembered what I told you!' Robin laughed and was hardpressed to continue when Walhart chuckled as well. As the two stopped laughing, Robin sensed a change in Walhart's demeanour when he cleared his throat. He cupped his hands together before looking up at Robin, his eyes firm but nervous at the same time.

That worried Robin, she had never seen Walhart being nervous before – the only reason she knew it was nervous because there wasn't any other emotion that could fit the bill. So she held her tongue and her breath when he spoke again.

'When I walk this new road, I would have you at my side to lend me strength.' Walhart was unnaturally sombre and quiet and Robin nodded her head as she replied.

'You mean...as a tactician? That's, well – that's quite an offer, Walhart, you know I can't just do that. I'm Ylisse's tactician after all an-'

'No. As a partner in life. ...As my wife.' Walhart cut Robin off as he said something preposterous.

'Your wife?!' Robin saw stars now and she faintly heard the sound of porcelain shattering as the tea set that she had begged Say'ri for was broken in pieces below her as she stood up in shock.

'It can only be you. You must guide me on this new road, lest I stray from it again. And, more importantly, I've grown...very fond of you.' Walhart had a perfectly straight face as he said things that would leave a lesser man embarrassed at least. Wait, he wore red – she wouldn't be able to pick up a blush _that_ easily. She was blushing though, she was sure of it as she did not expect this.

It had been a couple of hectic and whirlwind busy few weeks preparing for the final campaign against Grima after they recruited Walhart's services. In that time he had been constantly put under guard, none of the Shephards really trusted him, and she was the only one willing to ride with him into combat – hence the closeness. Her feelings for him had been awkward, odd, and they were fundamentally wrong. Miriel would love her analysis on the matter.

'Oh... I... I see.' Robin felt her voice go faint as her vision wavered, only to be held gently by Walhart as the towering man was right in front of her. She looked down in reflex and saw that he had held her up to stop her from falling into the shards of porcelain, and her face lit up in another blush that threatened to light the whole room up.

'You do not have to give me an answer right away. Think upon it. I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes.'

That was very uncharacteristic of him – the conqueror waiting for a woman? If it wasn't so odd, and if the woman wasn't her, she'll be laughing right now. But since it was her, she couldn't ignore it.

'I admit, I... considered this option before – and well Actually, I don't need any time at all. We can walk that road together now.'

Robin whispered softly as she hugged Walhart harder than she had ever thought possible and laughed when Walhart grunted, most probably in pain from her hug. It was amusing to think that was so as the man was like a solid chunk of muscle even without his armour on!

'I am glad and thus the future is bright, indeed. For both of us, and all the world!'

Walhart gave a rough chuckle as he allowed Robin to cling onto him as he looked fondly down at the woman that would be his wife.

'With you at my side, the path to glory shall be an easier one. Let us become as gods of strength and happiness!'

'We aren't gods – stupid, we're human – that's the arrogance that made you lose.'

Robin managed to deadpan and leaving Walhart speechless before he chuckled loudly at the guts of the Ylisse – no, Valmese tactician.

* * *

Extra Scene:

'You have... something to say about the negotiations – Walhart?'

Chrom looked at the conqueror suspiciously as he suddenly intruded into the middle of the ongoing negotiations with the Valmese Imperial forces. Walhart was no longer the leader of Valm – much less the Imperials – but he still carried lots of weight and influence due to him being successful in conquering the entire Valmese continent. After his enlistment into the Ylisse forces – he had washed his hands off of politics, preferring to speak with his sword, lance and axes in battle.

This was the first time he had shown interest in politics – and it worried Chrom. He looked to the side and was not surprised to see the chief negotiator of the Valmese Imperial forces looking at Walhart for leadership. This would only get messy... Chrom turned to the side to see Robin running a hand through her hair as she frowned at Walhart – good to see that he had at least his best friend to help him here.

..

'Yes I do. I desire a foreign ambassador and liaison from Ylisse.'

'A foreign ambassador?'

'If trust is the issue here, send one that you trust to ensure that the agreement hammered by our negotiators are followed to the letter. If we are truly to be allies – trust is key. Just like how you have showed me the trust to join your army.'

Walhart declared grandly while Chrom's eyebrow twitched – he had a point there, and that's why he was able to conquer Valm by himself without anyone stopping him. If he would only use that power for good instead of suppressing the minority – he would have lost, even with Robin by their side.

'We agree with Lord Walhart – his input is much appreciated, us lowly ones -'

'Enough.'

Walhart cut the negotiator off before turning to Chrom and briefly nodding his head.

'… The Ylissean League bested us, giving us the ability to negotiate is the mercy that you have granted us.'

Walhart spoke gravely, much to the dismay of the negotiators – their lord was lowering their bargaining position and although Chrom knew the advantage was swinging back to him, warning bells was ringing in his head. There was a catch, there _definitely_ was a catch here!

'You have conquered us, the Imperials – and allowing our sovereignty is something that I would not have allowed if I were at the head of the army.'

'And your point is, Walhart? That we should take over your nation just like that?' Chrom asked wearily, shooting glances at Robin and dismayed that their tactician was not providing any of her input now.

'No – I propose a formal proposal for a treat of alliance between the two nations, one that is similar to what Ylisse has with Ferox and in the works with Chon'sin.'

That was favorable – it would be good for Ylisse to secure another alliance seeing how Phlegia was trying to rebuild – again.

'… What's the condition of such an alliance...'

Walhart gave a satisfied nod before walking towards him, causing Chrom on his guard and to place his hand on Falchion. Did he want his head for the alliance? That was just – wait -

Walhart walked towards the direction of Lucina, who had remained silence all this time to not overstep her boundaries. She tensed before giving Chrom panicked looks – was he trying to have her daughter's hand in marriage? He would never stand for this!

Walhart paused in front of Lucina, giving her daughter a nod in respect before walking _past_ her. Okay – that was a relief but who was besides Lucina, there was only Robin... No...

'Her. She is all that I wish for.'

Walhart offered a hand to Robin, while the tactician gave her a stern look before sighing and accepting the hand.

'Must you be so direct?'

'That is the best way to get the message across.' Walhart chuckled, a sound that resonated around the entire tent that made some people pale. Walhart was _laughing_?

'True... You certainly aren't discrete, what with that armour that you wear.' Robin chuckled as Walhart turned back to Chrom and spoke again.

'I named my terms -'

Only for two Falchions to be pressed against Walhart's throat as father and daughter had drew their swords, knocked away all that were in their path in their preparation to behead Walhart for making a move on Robin, _Robin!_ In the political universe, it was a brilliant move as everyone knew how the Ylisse tactician was the gears behind all the victory that the Ylisse League had achieved. Without their tactician, they were nowhere as strong as they were before. If the conqueror could enlist the wiling assistance of the greatest tactician ever lived, they would be able to take on all the nations and win.

But Chrom was not thinking straight now, all he wanted to do was to end Walhart's life, and judging from her daughter's action and the many Shephards that were ready to execute Walhart, he knew he was making the right choice.

'Never. You will die here, and now. I should have gutted you the moment I saw you alive if you try to even touch a hair of Robin's.'

'We won't let you take Robin, monster, Robin go, now, you don't need to see this.'

Chrom was proud of her daughter, but all that pride was sucked out when the two swords were forcefully pried apart by someone else. It had to be Walhart, it had to be -

Only for the two of them to see that it was Robin who had done so, pushing the two seasoned warriors of the sword away by herself. The tactician was known for a nasty backswing, but this was just ridiculous!

'Robin, what are you doing?'

'Robin?!'

'Get off him!'

Robin screamed in frustration as the pages of the tome that she had placed below Walhart glowed, blasting and forcing the two of them from Walhart.

* * *

'Wh-What do you mean you want to go with him! Robin!'

Robin was being crazy, surely Walhart had done something to her – was she blackmailed by Walhart to join Valm? He had fought wars for lesser things, and he would immediately declare war again, ignoring Grima if it was to save his best friend.

'Haah, I mean that we're engaged.'

There was a long pause, where everyone stared blankly at the pair in front of them. Walhart looking amused before Robin elbowed him in the gut, causing the larger man to grunt in pain.

'And you – need to learn some tact.'

Robin scowled and scolded Walhart before all of the shepherds started screaming as one.

'ENGAGED?!'

* * *

When Chrom recovered, he punched Walhart so hard that the bigger man was sent flying in his righteous fury. Even Walhart himself was floored at the strength Chrom had in his one hand to deliver that debilitating blow. However the fist of righteous anger was no match for Robin's anger at having her fiancée injured like that, and in the end it took Lissa to patch the two men together.

Being forced to share the same medical tent did wonders for the two's relationship – seeing how Chrom was openly muttering plans on how to kill that one _bastard_ who would harm his best friend Robin, and having Walhart agree with whatever he had planned.

It took the winds out of his sails when Walhart was more than willing to accept any punishment if he would break Robin's heart, to even give up his title of king and conqueror – to even relocate to Ylisse and be nothing but an ordinary sell-sword if it were to be with Robin.

Of course - Walhart tried his best to persuade Chrom to see that with Robin by his side, they would be able to consolidate their strength much faster and would be a much better aid to Ylisse. Chrom disagreed – but eventually caved in to accepting that the two of them were engaged – and there was nothing they could do about it.

Nothing could stop Robin when she put her mind to it, nothing at all.

The wedding was a very private event, only the Royal Ylisse Members were present for the ceremony – and their wedding would only take place _after_ the final defeat of Grima. The loss of morale if their greatest asset was given to the enemy would be devastating after all.

..

Lissa fainted immediately upon hearing the news from a very distraught Lucina. The princess of Ylisse could not imagine the two of them together, and she did not need to – it was just too weird for her to accept.

It did not help that she had to stop herself from blasting Walhart away everytime she had to redo his bandages from Robin's way of punishing Walhart.

She was present at the wedding, nervously shuffling between Chrom and Emmeryn while trying to understand why Robin would accept a man like Walhart.

Then again, she did not understand why she married Lon'qu at the start either – and she started accepting that love was blind when Walhart was the jealous type – defending Robin's decision to sacrifice herself to defeat Grima once and for all after the battle was concluded. Lissa was his most devout supporter and assistant along with their son as he managed Valm till Robin's return.

..

Frederick was at the command tent when Walhart declared his intent, and he was the third to raise his lance in defend of Robin – only to be bowled over just like the other two. He was never supportive of the two being together till Walhart took several debilitating blows for their tactician when it was obvious that it would not hit her. He was loyal and brave – and utterly whipped as Robin was the one wearing the pants in the relationship – much to the amusement of many of the Shephards.

Ylisse was in good hands and so was Valm.

..

Lucina found herself doubting her existence and the flow of time after that particular night. She had to drown her sorrows in drink till her mother, Sumia had came by to drag her back to her tent. She spent the crying in her arms, wailing about how she must have screwed the time-space continuum and doomed Morgan to have that monster as a father.

Morgan however was not impressed when he heard of the story and he strode into Lucina's tent with an entire list of the good traits his father had. Incidentally, it was the first time that the two of them had spent so long talking with each other – but that was a story for another time.

..

Morgan was ecstatic to know that his father was the Conqueror King, and he spent a lot of his time with their parents in their tactical discussions – discussing the best way to reform the broken army of Valm, how to rebuild the economy and the most urgent areas to reinforce to prevent invaders. He was the union of the greatest general that ever lived and the greatest tactician that _ever_ existed! How cool was that!

He would spend the years waiting for her mother to return by assisting his father, training hard for the day when she would return and say that she was proud of him.


	4. Nowi - Part 1

_Marriage Scramble_

_Original Concept: Fire Emblem: Awakening_

_Chapter 4__: Nowi Part 1  
_

..

_Created by: Intelligent Systems/Nintendo_

_written by: wrathie_

Author's Notes: A Crack Fic, thank you **Catherine**, I love you too.

* * *

**Author's Notes - This one, you can blame it /fully/ on Catherine. It's... yeah - her fault.**

**Thank you, _bowpurity_ for the beta.**

* * *

Chrom was ready to throw the mercenary Gregor to the wolves when they first came upon the two of them in the desert during the mission to save Emmeryn. Perhaps it was divine intervention that they did – and Robin's comment on how they might need her help rather than hers with theirs was spot on as always.

The terrain was terrible to everyone on horseback, a very good reason why Ylisse's crusade against Phlegia was a long drawn out process. Only the users of magic, being lightweight, and warriors with flying steeds were able to move with ease and even so the Pegasus Knights were uneasy with the climate. The wyvern riders – with the thickened hide of their mounts, were more suited to this climate than the delicate flying horses.

They were horribly outmatched here, and even with Robins' excellent tactics (as always), it was still tough going for all of them – especially when Archers started popping up, forcing the Pegasus Knights to fall back and leaving them at the mercy of the remaining Wyvern Riders that were not cut down by Miriel and Ricken – the two had advanced far ahead together to cover their advances.

Chrom was forced to separate from Robin when Lissa had been flanked by several Risens who popped out of nowhere to cut her down. Robin had came to her rescue in a heartbeat, her thome cracking with lightning before she unleashed it at the Risen who were fried to a crisp under the very intimidating tactician that was half hugging, half carrying Lissa as the Cleric gave her an exasperated look.

The two of them were behind Chrom now, he had pushed ahead of the pack to try and regroup with their two resident mages . Miriel and Ricken were doing a terrific job of cutting down the Wyverns but were not being pinned down by other Risen Mages. The two were equipped with Wind Spells, which put them at an advantage against the Wyverns, but when all the enemy mages using Dark magic capable of regaining their strength when they attacked – the two mages were at risk of being killed altogether.

Already Ricken was on his knees – looking very pale and exhausted while Miriel was calmly firing of spells like a woman possessed. But Chrom knew the woman – he had fought with her for _years _now and he knew that Miriel was biting off more than she could chew, and she knew that. Chrom redoubled his efforts to move forward as he ignored the shouts of warning behind him. He had long outpaced Frederick, Stahl or Sully, their mounts preventing them from moving as fast as he could on foot.

Sumia and Cordelia had been driven off by the very archers that he had slain but were still being harassed by the mages that were being dealt with by Robin and Lissa.

He had to do this alone – or risk losing their two friends in front of him, he won't allow that.

'Where are you going little one!'

The surprised shout from the mercenary that they had allowed to join their ranks distracted Chrom for a moment, and thus he was caught off guard as he got closer to the two mages. He caught the look of shock and then panic on Ricken's face even as he opened his mouth to warn him too late as he caught sight of the axe being raised up in anticipation of cleaving his head from his shoulders.

Risen, appearing behind him without him even noticing! Had he been too caught up with trying to save his friends that he didn't notice the danger till it was too late.

Chrom could see his life flash in front of his eyes, the good times – of growing up without the pressure of royalty together with Lissa, picnics with Emmeryn, the casual days he spent with Robin before the war broke out. The bad – his first full scale conflict with Phlegia had ended with many of the Shephards injured or worse – dead. It could be much worse if Robin hadn't been there to direct their troops – for once, they might have _lost_ and all of them would certainly have died. The news that Emmeryn was captured was one of the worst days of his life, followed by the news of her pending execution.

Was he really going to die in this fashion before he was able to save Emm? That was – no, that was unthinkable!

Chrom reacted as he roared in defiance, moving his body with a speed and flexibility that he did not know he had and avoided the first blow from the axe that would have separated his head from his body. Problem was, that move had cost him Falchion, and the prince was without his trusty sword as the Warrior Risen tried going for a second shot at him. However something else had appeared behind it, leaving Chrom slack jawed at who, or what it was.

It was a dragon, a yellow and greenish dragon had appeared behind the Risen, it's wings flapping powerfully in the air as it glared down at the threat to his life.

Chrom had honestly _never_ seen something so grand, so powerful and regal in his entire life and he watched in awe as the dragon opened it's mouth and let loose a burst of freezing air that froze all that it touched before cracking and smashing the Risen into dust before it could even scream it's defiance and pain.

Then – just as quickly as it had appeared, the dragon disappeared into a young girl that puffed her chest out proudly at him as she ran towards him.

'How's that for a dragon breath!'

Chrom looked blankly at the beaming girl till she scowled and strode up to him. A part of him knew that there was a battle going on – and that it was _still_ going on – but he had to pay attention to the now angry girl as she looked up at him.

'I asked a question! How's that? And I saved you too!'

'R-Right, that... that was impressive – and you certainly did! My thanks for the save... err...'

'Nowi – the name's Nowi. And you are the person who saved me from those monsters!'

'Actually that was Gregor, but -'

Chrom wanted to slap himself for saying that, why did he need to say that?

'Welllll – true, but you saved me and Gregor, so you and your friends still saved us! So I saved you – and now we're going to save your friends!'

The now introduced Nowi gave Chrom a big smile even as the stone she was wearing around her neck flashed, causing her to be surrounded by an influx of power that wrapped around her like a flower. The flower then burst apart with a bright flash – causing Chrom to be momentarily blinded before it flew towards him.

'C'mon! Get on!'

Nowi's voice was different in this form – it was distorted and it gave him the impression of someone older, wiser – but still playful. With her urging, Chrom did indeed climb on the back of Nowi before she flew towards Miriel and Ricken, the latter looking on in shock and awe as Nowi roared before breathing blasts of ice straight at their foes, allowing them to retreat and for Chrom to back them up along with Nowi.

It was only after the battle was over did he learn that it was an _honor_ for a human to ride a Manakete – for that was who Nowi was, only a Manakete could change to a dragon form.

That was Chrom's first meeting with the Manakete known as Nowi.

* * *

'Chrom - NO!'

Nowi screamed in panic as she saw Chrom's shoulders sag when Emmeryn, the elder sister of Chrom willingly stepped off the cliff in a bid to save the world. Despite usually behaving childishly, Nowi had not lived close to a thousand years without knowing one or two things about sacrifice.

The old man, Gregor – had put his life on the line to get her out of that pretty pickle. A manakete was close to helpless without a dragonstone, hence her obsession with her prized weapon.

If there was one thing Nowi knew now though – was that sacrifices should not be in vain and if Chrom fell _here_ after her sister had done so much, too much really for her people – Nowi knew that she would not rest in peace.

So she had charged in, breaking formation much to the distress of her team mate Virion before the bowman had realized what was happening. If he couldn't cover her back – she'd have to deal and as she ran, the dragonstone's power awakened her dragon form and flew towards Chrom, battering aside all that got in her way.

The Risen and the Phlegia dogs tried to stop her, but a manakete was not one could face alone and she grabbed the Prince by the back of his collar and with a toss of her head, deposited him on her back.

'Chrom - HANG ON!'

Nowi cried out even as she breathed ice around her, freezing the ground before taking flight into the sky. No Manakete could hold their dragon form for more than three minutes and she was already down one – that meant two more to go to either get Chrom to safety – or to rile him up so he wouldn't be a dead weight.

With all the Risen Archers now pointing their bows and arrows at her, Nowi knew that either option would be void if she was turned into a manakete pincushion.

'FEAR NOWI'S RAWWWR!'

Nowi couldn't help it, she roared, causing the Risen to pause before she breath ice down at them, blasting a few to shreds before taking off into a deep dive down the exact route that Emmeryn had taken to escape.

She was glad she was not a pegasus rider as arrows started to hit her, most glancing off her hide but a few piercing into her skin and wings that made her hiss in pain.

Chrom was still being a dead weight, the prince was barely holding on – the shock of losing her sister in such a fashion must be too much for her. Nowi sympathized, she had lost a few friends like that – the guardians of the valley that she had came from had given their lives to allow her to escape.

She had cried for weeks before pulling herself together, not a moment too soon as the attackers had came back for a second attempt to find her. If she had died despite her guardians' sacrifice, she would never have forgiven herself.

Never would Chrom forgive himself for that matter but the manakete's thoughts were cut off abruptly when an arrow pierced her right wing at the joint, locking it up and sending the two of them to the ground as she lost her control over her form in the pain.

Nowi tasted dirt, blood and pain as she landed roughly – the lack of armor that she wore ended up with her having scraped her knees and had many bruises and cuts that she _didn't _care about as she had to save Chrom.

The man who had saved her – the man who had just lost so much – the man who _hundreds, thousands_ were willing to give up for him. She might be young, she might be different – she might not understand truly what was royalty and who was Chrom but a smiling face who had helped teach her the ways of the humans and showed her kindness even if she was bad at learning?

She just answered her question, didn't she?

Nowi felt pain, more than ever before when she flung her small body over Chrom just as a Risen was about to slash the prince with an axe. It was like deja vu – only a dragon wouldn't save them this time as she felt her vision fade to black even as she heard a name.

'NOWIIIIIIIIIIIII!'

* * *

Chrom howled in pain and anguish when he realized what the manakete was doing, pushing herself into the way of an attack to save him. Again, like how Emmeryn did, like how Robin did, why was he worth it? He was – he didn't want to be the prince or their shining hope or whatever it was.

He was sick of it – and when he saw Emmeryn step off willingly as a sacrifice to save Ylisse, something had just snapped inside him and he lost himself to the anger, the despair and the rage – oh the rage that he felt at the unjust of it all.

But that was nothing compared to the urge to just die too – the utter denial and rejection of the idea that _he would have to be the Exalt, the leader, the King – the one to lead Ylisse_ just like how her sister did.

He was afraid – he was disgusted, he was in shock and most importantly – he grieved. Her sister didn't deserve it, and he certainly didn't deserve this – because it was too cruel. Fate was too cruel for their lives to be taken away, their friend's lives to be taken away like this and, and now – even the woman, the child, the light of his life – would be taken away from him as well.

Nowi, the manakete who brought a smile to everyone when she greets everyone. The sheer energy and innocence from the manakete was astounding, she shouldn't be behaving like this with so many years under her belt.

She was endlessly optimistic, endlessly cheerful and although she did dwell into deep contemplation once when Robin asked her how it felt to be like a dragon when they were in the mess tent – Nowi always made the people around her laugh and to pamper her.

She was the light of the Shepherds, quite a feat considering how they only knew her for a month at best.

And their light was being snuffed out because of him – because she wanted to protect him, and knowing that, regretting it, woke and snapped Chrom back to consciousness.

Strength surged in his limbs, his hand drawing Falchion and the sword answered his call to battle as he cried out in anger at having someone precious to him injured in a manner like this.

He will protect her, just like how she protected him – like how Emmeryn would want him to with his friends – with his loved ones.

'FOR HURTING HER, ALL OF YOU WILL DIEEE!'

..

* * *

..

'I can't believe how childish she is! She's supposed to be a thousand years old – do you know how many things she could tell us? But all she is interested now is in her rock, a dragonstone of all things... AGAIN – must I tell her why we can get her _more_ of the same stuff again? I'm not wasting any of our resources trying to fix it again – no matter how much of a combat asset she is.'

Robin groused unhappily as she shared another drink with Chrom. It was obvious that the tactician was roaring drunk at this point. The war had ended, but the scars had not been healed and the two of them were working tirelessly to rebuild Ylisse.

Robin had been pulled, screaming and shouting up the hierarchy by Chrom and the two of them were currently the highest power in Ylisse, with Frederick keeping a close eye on Robin.

And an even closer one on Lissa – the princess was doing her position well in the public under his close watch. Chrom just wished that his sister would not be so obsessed with Lon'qu – but that was battle that he was sure to lose.

'It... might not be a bad thing...'

'Huh? Why's that? I thought you liked having Nowi around with the Shephards – everyone likes her and we all know the effects she has on everyone's morale. That is just tactically, I know that you want to protect her as a friend and - '

'I wish to propose to her.'

'And to propose to her and – whut.'

Robin stopped half way, her jaw dropping in shock as Chrom drank another gulp of the beer that he had been enjoying. The liquid courage was helping him with his thoughts on the matter. She was a manakete, he was a human, she was probably a thousand years old, he was barely into his twenties at this point.

There was also the consideration of what Nowi would be once he...passed on. The older/younger – it was confusing, girl had told him of the stories of her friends – those that she had stuck with till they passed. It was only then did Nowi look like her age, looking weary but she cheered up easily after that – saying that they have lived their lives to the fullest like hers.

He knew, he hoped – that Nowi felt something special for him and that they could make this relationship work. Chrom doubted that he would be her first love, or would be her last – but what would the people of Ylisse view of Nowi?

'… You're insane.'

Robin spoke her views on the situation as the situation dawned on her. Chrom grinned as he waited for her analysis – it was good that he had dropped this topic on her before he had proposed. He... liked Nowi – he liked her a lot, and although he was confident to say that he loved her and was willing to marry her – he had... expectations to live up to.

If Nowi wasn't... if the people didn't accept her, Chrom know full well that Nowi might just leave or reject out of principle. It was bad, and it made him feel terrible – but if Nowi was ostracised or rejected by the people of Ylisse – he might abdicate his position as a result. Worse – if Nowi left to safeguard his position – he might never return – Exalted be damned.

'… You're serious about this, aren't you, Chrom?'

'Yes, I am.'

'… … You're always serious when you keep quiet and have that thoughtful look in your face. You actually thought about it... and that means you won't budge no matter what happen, and I'll be the one cleaning your mess, milord.'

Robin huffed before cuffing him at the back, causing Chrom to grunt in annoyance before squirming as Robin wrapped a hand around his neck, choking him slightly.

'Sooo – Nowi huh... I always thought that you saw her as too young – guess you have a dirty little secret huh?'

Chrom blushed when Robin, _Robin_ cackled at the potential blackmail potential here, no not potential – very real blackmail material here. Damn it.

* * *

..

'Heey Chrom! What's up? Do you want to play a game?'

Nowi asked with a smile as she waved at him excitedly. He had asked Nowi out to the royal gardens where he was sitting nervously in the gazebo. Robin was hiding somewhere around the bushes together with Gaius. He had hired the master thief for this mission to keep their tracks hidden, but if Robin was here – so was Tharja. He just hoped that Tharja could keep her voice down, and Robin would do her part to convince Nowi.

Maybe she could be all innocent and accept his proposal? If it was that easy – he wouldn't have dreaded this.

'… Not quite, but I need your help with what I want to do – Nowi.'

God he sounded like a pervert, and Chrom strengthened his resolve as Nowi looked at him oddly, her eyes turning to study the bushes around the gazebo before she smile sweetly at him.

'Sure~ What can I do for you, Chrom? Is it a surprise? I love surprises~'

Nowi leaned forward with a smile, making Chrom gulp as she did look very adorable and _fine_, not that he would ever admit until the two of them were married – he was not a pedophile for god's sake! He wasn't! Really!

Chrom paused as he tried desperately to keep his mind focused on the task at hand – the proposal, right – the proposal. This was going to very, very hard. It didn't help that Nowi had that same innocent and naïve face that she always had. It was not just for him – and he felt bad that he might be stealing this bundle of sunshine away from everyone.

'It is, sort of, I guess... I think no one, less of me expected that I would... well, want you to help me with this.'

Chrom cleared his throat as Nowi smiled while cheering - saying that she would be helping Chrom excitedly. It gave him some hope to hear her so excited, which was quickly dampened when Chrom remembered that she was excited about _everything_ and tried to contain his hopes, again.

'You know, that the war is over, right?'

'Uh huh~'

'And... I'm the... well, Exalt in name, but I've not taken up that title... yet. I'll have to... but, right now...'

Chrom stammered as he looked at Nowi, the younger(?) girl smiling at him while he swallowed. This was bad – it's like giving the talk – and he wouldn't need to do that, right?

'… Right now, I need to fulfil my duties as the new... King, of Ylisse... It's an upgrade from a Prince.' Chrom tried to explain while blushing, he could swear that Robin was laughing at him from the bushes but he ignored it.

'Oohh – a Class change?' Nowi breathed excitedly and this time Chrom wasn't imagining it, both Gaius and Robin were snickering to themselves. He'll kill them later.

'… Not quite – but something like that... And Nowi... I'll... like to offer that class change to you too... if you'll be willing, that is.'

Nowi stared at him and for a moment, Chrom could see her age reflected in her eyes as she straightened her back to look at him silently.

'… What class would that be?'

Just as fast as it had happened – the moment disappeared and Nowi was smiling at him with curiosity. Chrom was not a fool though, gone was the carefree look in her eyes, it had shifted – this was something new. Was she hiding her true nature up till now? Had she been trying to act her age to match her appearance?

'A Bride class.'

Chrom managed to get out, mentally wanting to kick himself but it was a perfectly logical explanation. The Bride Class was an actual class – Lissa had tried it once and he had to pry Lissa off Lon'qu so that Maribelle could heal him for fainting on the spot when he saw her in a pure white dress.

Nowi could wear one too – and Chrom threatened to do the same when imagining Nowi wearing a similar one.

'Oh~~ That's fun! I'll be happy too!'

Nowi cheered but she paused when Chrom cleared his throat, silencing the guffaws from the bushes.

'That's not just it... It started when you saved me, then it only... deepened when you helped saved me after Em... she...'

Chrom held his emotions in check as Nowi looked solemn again – that was... certainly odd, it didn't suit her, Nowi didn't need to have that look on her face. Chrom wanted to see her happy, to see her excited about something – to bring a smile on her face. All of it – he wanted to be part of it for as long as he could.

Chrom's mood sobered a little as he remembered that again that yes, he was a human and that she was a Manakete, she would outlive him for many, many years. What would the people of Ylisse react to that. But that's what Robin was here for anyway – to convince Nowi that it could still work out.

'You saved me... and you, bring so much joy and happiness to the shepherds. Especially me... I, I thought that it could be me just pampering a younger sister like Lissa. I want to see you smile, to see you happy, Nowi.'

Chrom spoke softly – enjoying how Nowi's eyes widened slightly as a blush formed on her face. Good – she was embarrassed – that, put points back in his favor at least.

'Ahaha – Chrom is nice~ I... I'm happy too!' Nowi stuttered, trying to deflect his words by backing away from him.

Chrom was not having that and he reached forward to grab her hands forcefully and not letting her wriggle out.

'That was what I thought – but I've thought a lot about it... and I came to the conclusion, a simple one really... I, Nowi – I would very much like you to be my sun for the rest of my life. I know, that it is a very hard sacrifice for you to... to accept me, but Nowi – would you, marry me?'

There – he said it and now to wait for the answer. He supposed that it could be even more embarrassing if he had stumbled upon trying to get his words and feelings out for Nowi to understand.

'No – I won't.'

It was a flat out refusal and despite his sinking heart, despite him feeling his heart cracking. Chrom still had to ask her.

..

'Why?'

'I'm okay with being a princess, but being a queen – that's... way too much.'

Nowi answered with a small smile, again looking like her age as she studied Chrom quietly – her eyes appraising him before she shook her head again.

'I shouldn't be a queen, Chrom. It's nice, and I... I like you too – but I can't be married to you. We... can have fun, we can like each other from afar, okay?'

Like how she always had been – was left unsaid and Chrom found himself seizing in fear when Nowi pulled herself politely out of his grasp and stepped away. There was this lost look in Nowi's eyes, one that he felt represented her fear and regret while her dragonstone glowed. She was changing form – she never did so out of combat – and now that she did... was she going to leave? Had he been the cause of her deciding to leave now? Had he, in his bid to obtain the light of his life, taken it away from everyone else?

Chrom did not feel as broken as he did right now, even Emmeryn's death was muted compared to this in some level. Yes – he loved her, that was so, so obvious now and yet there was nothing he could do as Nowi had rejected her, was running away now and -

..

'Geez, when I said that I'll be cleaning your mess, I don't mean it in this way, Chrom.'

His best friend and tactician gave a groan as she made her entry, rather brutishly as she stumbled from the bushes behind Chrom. Her entrance, together with a grinning Gaius made the two of them freeze. Nowi looked trapped now, but she wouldn't, couldn't go away like this and the manakete gave Robin a sad pout before turning to glare at Gaius childishly for eavesdropping.

'Not like this won't be public knowledge tomorrow, slush breath.'

'I _do_ not have slush breath.'

'You froze my drink once – so you're slush breath, you should do that more. I'll err... get some more stones for you next time.'

'Really? Yaaay~~'

'If I may – this is not what I interrupted this conversation for. Gaius – shut it.'

'Got it, bubbles.' Gaius saluted Robin who nodded to him before turning to Nowi and pushing Chrom forward. The prince gave Robin a small smile as thanks for the backup while Nowi looked pensive again. Chrom was right – seeing Nowi like that was odd.

'Look Nowi – Chrom means every word. He'll even run away from Ylisse if you'll agree to marry him.'

'…He can't do that.'

'You said can't, so you'll know he would?'

Robin smiled like a cat who had caught a mouse and Nowi blushed before shaking her head.

'… Would you, Chrom? Leave Ylisse if that's what it takes to marry me?'

Chrom hesitated but then he gave a small as he nodded his head.

'I... never really wanted to be the prince. If... that's the way you'll have me – then I will, Nowi.'

'It's... because of that, that I can't be a queen – Robin, Chrom. I can't, because... it won't be fair to him, or Ylisse. Ylisse needs him... and a better queen. I... seen a lot of things, and Ylisse needs Chrom, even more than Chrom needs Nowi.'

'That's not true – I... need you more than Ylisse, Nowi.'

Nowi blushed at Chrom's frank words while Robin nodded in approval. Gaius had to stop the urge to whistle at the two lovebirds though. He certainly didn't see it coming.

'I'm a manakete, Chrom... you... well, let's say you might not be my eternal love. I loved many other people before.'

'I don't mind... I really don't, as long as you are happy. I don't care that Ylisse cares, it's you that I _want_ to be my light, my sun.'

There it was again and Nowi found herself blushing while taking a few steps back.

'I – I can't be a queen – I can't! Nowi isn't fit to be a queen!'

'Nonsense, I'm sure that you'll make a great queen – with proper education. You're holding out on us, Nowi, I know that you're smarter than you look. The people of Ylisse follow Naga – I'm sure they would be delighted to see a Manakete, who might conveniently be closer to Naga than she has let on. You could be descended from Naga herself, Nowi – we can't say for sure and no one would doubt you.'

Nowi had the grace to blush as she scratched her head before straightening her back and looking back a Robin sternly. It didn't suit Nowi – not in those clothes, but the childish manakete did give a good try as she looked at Chrom again. The prince was looking at her hopefully and the manakete caught her breath as she looked back at him longingly as well.

'The line of the Exalt is also known as the Mark of Naga – and no one will wish to doubt one that might share a resemblance with Naga... well – I can also safely say that anything that the Grimleals dislike, Ylisse would like. The enemy of my enemy is my friend – and you did save Chrom many times before. It might even be a romantic play by the end of the year.' Robin quipped while Gaius snickered.

Nowi however, her heart was going against her common sense as she stared at Robin and back at Chrom. Was it – would Robin give her support to them?

'Ylisse would... hate Nowi.'

She muttered with a small sigh and Chrom was there in front of her in a heartbeat, holding her hand while Nowi looked on tentatively.

'… You're dooming Ylisse to having a queen that never ages, Chrom... and... a childish one.'

'You're never childish – not to me, never, I swear upon Falchion that is the truth. You... complete me.'

'Any more and I'll call you Virion, Chrom. So will you accept the proposal, Queen Nowi?'

'… Do... I have a choice in this?'

'You do, you always did... but I wanted you to make this choice of your own free will. Even if Ylisse might hate the two of us, I will protect you for as long as I can... and I hope to be more than just a passing memory, I want... to make many happy memories that you will never forget for as long as you live.'

Nowi flushed redder this time, and she involuntarily invoked her Dragonstone as Chrom found himself staring at the dragon form that he had admired as one of the most beautiful thing in the world.

'Even... if I'm like this?'

'Even, if you're like this – Nowi.'

How a dragon could blush was lost on Robin as Nowi tackled Chrom, sending the two of them rolling on the floor as Chrom laughed eagerly and happily.

..

'Come Gaius, we need to plan a wedding!' Robin cheered but she faltered when Gaius raised his hands instead.

'I'll do that – you tell that to Sumia and Cordelia.'

'… H-How about we both plan the wedding?'

'You got a partner, bubbles!'


	5. Nowi - Part 2

_Marriage Scramble_

_Original Concept: Fire Emblem: Awakening_

_Chapter 5__: Nowi Part 2_

..

_Created by: Intelligent Systems/Nintendo_

_written by: wrathie_

Author's Notes: A Crack Fic, thank you **Catherine**, I love you too.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This isn't a one-shot any more, isn't it? Anyway, thank you _bowpurity_ for the beta!**

* * *

The wedding between Nowi and Chrom went without a hitch as just like Robin had predicted, having a Manakete form that had a passing resemblance to Naga herself was a huge boon to Nowi's popularity.

It also helped that Nowi was as approachable and friendly as a queen could be. Even if she did not have Lissa's ability to heal, one that made her a popular figure amongst the population – Nowi was more than willing to play with the children, the elderly and the injured, brightening up their lives when Chrom brought her around Ylisse after the official engagement between the two of them.

Although the Prince, now King had all the rights in the world to just get married without consulting the opinion of the general public , he still had to answer to his advisers, many of which had suggested to Chrom that they spent a few months building on the reputation of Nowi before taking her as a bride and as queen.

Like what Nowi had feared – Nowi had nothing to fall back on besides the fact that she was a manakete and had many life experiences surviving in the harsh land of Phlegia by herself and being an excellent judge of character. Behind that bubbly and childish exterior was a woman who had lived longer than a human would have.

By going to tour the land, meeting the people and in many occasions, defending them from Bandit attacks with her dragon-form, she had quickly endeared her status as both as a descendent of Naga, but as a kind and benevolent lady who treasured all the citizens, be it their age and their status. It was the children who loved Nowi the most – the soon-to-be queen had no qualms with playing with them just like she was one of them. She had helped persuade many of the orphaned children to orphanages, helping them fit in and channelling proper funds and protection to them to keep them functioning well. The root of any successful country or land was from it's citizen, the war that had been waged on Plegia had been brutal and long – many young men had perished in the war. Many more if Robin had not been at the head of the Shephards and Ylisse – they might even be annexed and all slaughtered by Plegia now.

The people too were sick of war, many men had returned to their homes missing limbs or were just burnt out from the war effort. The horror of war was no going to go away with just a few months of healing – but damn if Nowi was not going to try. She met with the denizens of Ylisse, offering words of encouragement and support from house to house as much as she could.

There was also another side benefit, as it helped bolstered the image of the Royal family who had led them through the war. Although victorious, many of them were suffering from the long term effects of war, and having lost the Exalt in a failed bid to defend her – they hadn't even recovered her body!

Having a new queen, one that cared for the people, even if it was in another way was a remedy to the people as well.

..

There were many times where Nowi would sleep with the children she was visiting instead of with her bodyguards, actually she would do just that to the exasperation of those who were sent to guard her. Amongst the knights only Stahl, who was Frederick's second in command of the Royal Knights – could deal with her as they got along very well.

Bit by bit, Nowi's optimistic, even if childish personality won the people over with her charm just like how Chrom was. To quote Chrom, Nowi was the sun that will keep shining down on them, blessing them with not her presence, but her warmth and denial of all that was cold and negative. She was positive thoughts personified.

Robin had never thought that Chrom could say such a sappy thing with a straight face.

But Robin supposed that image was a bid to keep Nowi herself sane, or it was just her coping mechanism, but Nowi was suppressing her bitterness and loneliness of her long lived life and choosing to go through life by being as optimistic and childish as possible.

Then again, hiding behind the image of a child should be illegal as Nowi's pout could be classified as a weapon of mass destruction. When _Frederick_ The Wary ordered Nowi to get dressed for dinner in what would be her usual attire, a large fluffy monster of a gown that left Robin wondering where the ruffles start and end – the soon-to-be Queen had unleashed the powerful doe-eyed pout, complete with trembling lips and tearing eyes.

Frederick froze before bowing back in defeat, the powerful weapon making it impossible for him to force Nowi to put the clothes on without feeling utter shame and regret in making her cry. The feeling was probably reinforced by how Chrom had been pampering Nowi a little too much for his liking. The moment the advisers had formally accepted his engagement with Nowi – the Prince had been over the moon. Robin had never seen him smile so much before since Emmeryn had passed, something that made her happy and relieved to see.

..

The day that hosted Chrom's marriage to Nowi was blessed with sunny weather, just like Nowi and although it was a quiet and private affair – the day ended with Nowi flying around the royal castle with Chrom riding on her back in happiness.

Robin did not know what happened when the two of them darted into the royal chambers for the night, some things were better left unseen or unheard as she evacuated all of the rooms nearest to where the two of them would be having their wedding night.

Frederick had been understandably upset but he had quickly retreated in the face of what he had heard but would never speak off again when a smirking Robin caught him leaving his post red handed barely half an hour when the two had returned to their chambers.

According to the tactician, Frederick was still twitching the next day when Chrom and Nowi presented themselves for breakfast. Nowi was glowing while Chrom looked exhausted. Robin had been quick and sharp enough to quickly demand that none of the details of their first night together was to be shared over breakfast. But it was fair game after breakfast and all of the women amongst the Shephards kidnapped the newly crowned queen for a gossip session.

Chrom, ashen faced and exhausted, simply responded by dropping his face to slam against the royal dining table before groaning that he couldn't take it any more. Robin promptly declared that day to be forever banished and forbidden to be recorded in the annals of Ylisse history by the historians.

What happened that night would also be declared a state secret, no one was to discuss of it on pains of death. The queen had to be persuaded to do that, much to the embarrassment of the king as the two of them had their very first royal argument about such a trivial matter. Robin had declined to be the mediator – knowing full well this would be a pointless argument. Sumia was still refusing to even come near the Royal couple for her own mental health as she tried to recover from her disappointment, the same goes for Cordelia.

It had came down to the Royal Princess, Lissa to put her foot down in favor of Chrom – chiding Nowi to act her age before pulling her away to attend remedial etiquette lessons held by Virion. It was quite an amusing sight to see Lissa being the mature one pulling a struggling and pleading Nowi to let her go while Virion looking quite nervous and twitchy, giving Nowi a wide berth as they made their way to an empty room to start their lessons.

* * *

'So... this is Lucina.'

Robin whispered softly as she looked at the bundle of joy that Nowi was holding proudly in her hands. Nowi had conceived and given birth to their daughter normally, much to Chrom's relief. He had half been expecting an egg from Nowi – even if he would never admit it to anyone else but Robin. It was almost a relief when Nowi started showing signs of her pregnancy, allaying his fears but her cravings for the most oddest and exotic of foods made her pregnancy still a challenge for the royal household.

At least with Sumia placated, Nowi had been the one to confront Sumia about her wedding to Chrom. The two women had talked long and hard before emerging from her quarters as friends. It was said that - Nowi, with her face pale and understanding, gracious as well as hopeful, caused quite a stir as she truly looked like a regal queen together with Sumia.

The two of them had been friends since, especially after Nowi had apparently told Chrom and Robin off for not telling Chrom how much Sumia liked him. Although Queen Nowi was not going to give Chrom up that easily, she never stopped Sumia from hoping that Chrom would take her in as a mistress.

Robin put her foot down on that matter though when even Cordelia started having the same hopes when Nowi was done with her. The two knights who had once been the most bitter to see Chrom married was one of their most staunchest defenders – especially for the queen.

'That's my baby girl, Robin! She'll grow up to be strong and beautiful. It's in her genes.'

Nowi puffed her chest out but pouted when Robin coughed and commented softly.

'Not in the chest department at least – heh.'

Robin puffed _her_ chest out, causing Nowi to stick her tongue out at her before smiling happily and blissfully at her daughter.

'She's beautiful, Nowi – she really is. How's it feel, being a mother?' Robin asked conversationally as she tried hard to resist the urge to squeal. She had taken a _few_ lessons in nobility mannerisms, and she knew that it wouldn't be right to squeal and to demand for the chance to hold baby Lucina. Not only that, she was also ignorant on how exactly to hold a baby. She would have to support her head and body right and all, the last thing she needed was Lucina to start crying. An angry mother was a force to behold, she had first hand experience when Miriel and Vaike's child, Laurent was born.

The two of them had gotten married out of _necessity_, the less they spoke of that matter the better. But let it be said that Miriel was a very good drinker, out drinking the Vaike and... after helping him to his room, all bets were off.

At least Vaike was a good sport about it – even if Miriel had looked like she had burst a blood vessel when she found out.

The two still looked like they were dating, if not for Laurent having been born a month prior.

She'd always thought that the King and Queen would be the first to start a family, that was the plan at any rate – but they had not considered how _difficult_ it was for Nowi to conceive. The less they speak of _this_ matter the _better_ for all of them. If they had to make Robin plan a strategy on how to make a prince or princess, the tactician would have no qualms blasting the entire adviser group to kingdom come.

As it was – it took the two of them nearly half a year for their result to borne fruit, and not for a lack of the two of them trying, Nowi was taking the role very seriously – apparently too much so for Chrom to take.

..

A few times Robin even had to stop cracking jokes on how Chrom's 'sun' wasn't as innocent as she seemed to be. The dark and accusing look was enough to make Robin stop, but there was no doubt that Chrom was still deeply in love with his wife regardless of how hidden her depths where when one considered her age against her normal mannerisms.

Nowi hadn't done too badly as a queen, even if at times she had confessed to Sumia, Cordelia and Robin that at times she really wanted to scream: 'I'm the queen so _you _follow what _I_ say.' Nowi hadn't been around for more than a few centuries and not seen the rise and fall of countries and states. She was more than capable of advising the advisers instead.

The two knights persuaded Nowi down to a more reasonable compromise while Robin just commented on the disparity of genders in Ylisse leadership, her and the Pegasus Knights aside of course.

If not – there was not much doubt that Nowi could start ruling the country in Chrom's stead. Thankfully for all involved, Nowi got _bored_ of the idea of being a ruling queen, much to the other's relief.

It was terrifying on another level when one saw the child-like Manakete scowling and demanding answers from the other end of the large table that they used to conduct meetings. The room and table were so huge that it dwarfed Nowi when she took her seat beside Chrom for the first time.

Subsequent meetings would see Nowi having a customized chair for her use to participate more aggressively in the ruling of Ylisse – something that truly terrified the advisers as they could not make a move on Nowi, literally so as she was fond of turning into her dragon-form if they upset her too much.

Still, it could really, really be worse.

..

'You're going to grow up big and strong, Lucina! I never had a child before!'

Nowi admitted with a cheerful face that made Robin freeze before looking at her worriedly.

'So, did you read up on how to take care of a baby? You did... right?'

'Nope – we didn't need to! I mean, Manaketes don't need to. Manakete babies are abandoned for them to grow up strong and powerful. It's you humans who are doing it wrong by pampering your babies. Lucina will do just fine by herself!'

Nowi hummed as she stared at Lucina's cooing baby form, one eye bearing the mark of Naga that made Nowi smile even more.

'She even has the mark of the Naga! Lucina will be a great manakete!'

'Oh yeah, she is a manakete too...' Robin added absent-mindedly while her mind raced, trying to find someone to help take of Lucina when it became obvious that Nowi wasn't going to.

'Nowi, dearest, what are you doing?' Chrom's voice cut into the conversation, shaking Robin up as she blushed and backed away from Nowi and Lucina. She had been in the midst of imagining Sumia or Cordelia playing nursemaid, guiltily admitting that would be so adorable.

'Mm? Setting Lucina free! All manakete babies leave their nest when they are born! It's Luc-'

Chrom flashed into action, literally appearing beside Nowi and grabbing her shoulders firmly.

'No.'

'Eh?'

'Lucina is our daughter, you _will_ take care of her.' Chrom stared, no, glared at Nowi and both Robin and Nowi was flabbergasted at how unnaturally serious Chrom was being on this matter. Well it shouldn't be _too _surprising – Lucina was his daughter after all.

'O-Okay... but I don't kn-'

'Learn. Lissa will teach you. Let's go, _now_.'

Chrom was finally acting more like the master of the house now, his fatherly instincts awakening a strength to stand up to the master of all that was cute and his heart, Nowi, for the first time in ages.

'And you will raise her to be a wonderful daughter, just like you.'

And there the image and illusion shattered, but it seemed to be the right thing to say as Nowi blushed red, nodding shyly and latching on to his arm happily.

'… I think I'm going to be sick.' Robin commented while rubbing her forehead.

'Couples...'

* * *

'Daddy, NO!'

Marth screamed and she dashed forward to push Chrom out of the way of a Risen ambush. Robin, who was a second too late, made it up by blasting the Risen who had almost looped the Prince's head off.

With that threat done away, Robins scanned the area for any other Risens, crackling with energy and subsequently executing every single Risen while waiting for Chrom to get up.

It was taking some time too, and Robin spared the time to turn and look at what was going on... only to see Chrom pinning Marth down on the ground. The two had hit the dirt after Marth tackled Chrom out of the way, but the way Chrom was pinning her down made Robin furious.

'Chrom, I swear if you don't let Marth go right now -'

Robin was about to act on her threat when Chrom repeated himself to Marth, the woman looking as gobsmacked and horrified all at the same time.

'Y-You called me, Dad?' Chrom mouthed the word awkwardly while Robin just gaped at them.

'Did... Did I? You must be hearing things.'

Marth hesitated before putting a straight face on, one that was consistent with the stoic face persona she had been using all the time.

'R-Right.. .that... that must be it, I mean, you don't sound like the type to call your father, daddy.'

Robin ventured hesitantly but as she expected, or she hoped, Marth snapped back in indignation.

'Of course I can, daddy is dad-'

Marth paled as she cupped her hands over her mouth while Robin grinned and shook her head.

'Never mess with the master. Now Chrom, you go and sort this mess out... I'll have your back.'

Robin grinned cheerfully as she pulled Chrom off of Marth, allowing the two of them to climb to their feet, or tried to anyway as Marth headbutted Chrom in the chest accidentally, causing them to tumble to the ground again together.

'I'm so sorry daddy... guess the games up...'

Marth blushed as Chrom just continued staring at her, he tried desperately to signal Robin to help him, but the tactician, wiser beyond her years just waved lazily as she greeted the dragon that was flying towards them.

Right, Marth first, than Nowi. That sounded like a good plan.

* * *

Chrom find himself unable to just stare and gawk at the person that he knew as Marth, the stoic and steadfast swords woman that had saved them from death a few times now. She had came out of nowhere to save Lissa first, then Robin, Emmeryn and now Chrom. He had no doubt that she had been following in their footsteps during and before the Phlegian war.

He had always wanted to thank the enigmatic warrior for saving their lives, guarding their backs but has always been a little wary at the same time. There seemed to be nothing to gain for Marth as she had not sought any reward or favor for saving the Royal Family time and time again. She also seemed to shy away from attention, always disappearing before she could be thanked – almost as if she was loathe to associate with them, but she still returned to save their lives anyway.

All these facts painted a confusing picture of Marth for Chrom. Robin hadn't seem too disturbed, her advice regarding Marth was to just let it be till she was ready to come clean.

Now that she called him 'daddy', being reactive was enough. It's time to take action and ask Marth what she meant by that.

'I don't even know where to begin.' Marth started as the two of them placed some distance between Robin and them.

'The beginning would be a good place?' Chrom replied, the words coming out of his mouth before he grinned sheepishly and scratched his head.

'What's so funny?'

'It's what Robin taught me, and I can't believe I'm getting the chance to use it on you, Marth. There's a lot we don't know about you, so starting at the start would be good.'

'Even if it would take a while? And you might not even believe me?' Marth snapped back, seemingly mad at his flippant attitude. Robin had been right a long time ago, having Nowi as his wife had mellowed him a lot, at the same time it had made him wiser and collected. One needed to be to deal with Nowi's antics on a daily basis. But since she was his sun, he didn't mind.

'I believed and accepted an amnesic lying in a pool of her own blood in the middle of nowhere, made her my head tactician as well as one of my advisers in ruling over Ylisse. Trust me – I doubt anything can surprise me any more.'

Chrom retorted with a scoff, turning to look at Robin only to gulp when he saw Nowi being with her. Marth however pulled his attention back when she gave a scoff and shook her head.

'… You're just like mum... why are the two of you so... so laid back?'

Chrom's eyes hardened when he saw the look of disgust in her eyes, one that was hiding the despair and fear in them. This woman had seen very dark things and was barely able to keep the strong position in front of him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair n exasperation. He could deal with Nowi later – now to deal, with Marth.

'But it's true that Ylisse owes you a great debt, as do I. You wished to talk to me, what is it that you wish to talk about, Marth?'

Marth hesitated, the steely tone she heard in Chrom seemingly satisfied and relieved her for now.

'Thank you, but – I think it's long overdue that... you should know the truth of matters.' Marth bit her lip but then strode up towards Chrom, intruding on his personal space to stick her face uncomfortable close to his.

'Look closely, and all will be made clear.' Marth pushed the hair covering most of her face and looked into Chrom's eyes for the first time.

'Look -!?' Chrom gasped as he saw what she meant. It was quite faint, but it was definitely there – the mark of the exalt in her left eye. Marth, after hearing Chrom's exclamation backed off while studying his expression.

Chrom himself was floored – the mark of the exalt, so Marth was family? But he didn't have any cousins or brothers that were lost -

'There... on the left eye – but-' The connecting dots made Chrom feel like the world was spinning and he had to resort to using Falchion as a support as he just gawked at Marth, no – there was another person with the exact same mark and as incredulous as it might be.

'Lucina?' Chrom tried again, his voice sounding squeaky even to him and was greeted with Marth flushing and then turning to the side.

'…' She remained silent, but her hands went to clutch the other Falchion, a parallel Falchion as it might be for some comfort. The sight of her using Falchion for that purpose made Chrom sick. No one holds a weapon, even one as ceremonious as Falchion, as a source of comfort unless one lived in a life full of conflict – where steel was one's only friend.

'… You deserved better from me than a sword and a world of troubles...' Chrom huffed sadly before raising both his hands up in an encouraging fashion.

'It's a father's duty to protect their daughters, and not to get saved by them. I'm sorry...'

Lucina had lowered her head, her locks covering her face and not allowing Chrom to see what her expression was now that he believed her. It was a very difficult concept to swallow – her grown up daughter in front of him when he last saw his sweetheart at the castle being guarded by the very best guards of Ylisse.

But it had to be true – the mark and Falchion proved it. Just like he had said earlier – he shouldn't be too surprised – it must come with the title of Exalt or the Prince of Ylisse.

Chrom snapped back to attention when Lucina started moving towards him slowly and he got a closer look to see that Lucina's stoic persona was cracking, disappearing as she was sniffling softly. The tears were welling in her eyes, threatening to break free, or perhaps Lucina was just shocked that he would accept her so easily?

It doesn't matter – he needs to fulfil his duty as a father right now and Chrom reached up to wipe the tears away from Lucina's eyes.

'D-Daddy?'

'You don't need to be so strong any more, Lucina. We're family, you're back with family... so share your burdens with us, please. That's what I had to tell your mother too you know?'

Chrom chuckled softly when Lucina hugged him tightly, her arms wrapping around him as she bawled, well – not bawled – she _sobbed_ as she cried out his name repeatedly.

..

When Lucina was done, she pushed Chrom aside a little roughly, making Chrom raise an eyebrow as she glared, and then composed herself.

'I'm... I'm sorry...'

'Feeling better now, Lucina?' Chrom asked in concern when Lucina turned red before nodding her head.

'It all just came rushing back at once... I didn't break down like that.'

Lucina stuck her nose up a little childishly before realizing what she was doing and she blushed again. Chrom could see the similarities between mother and daughter alright.

'It happens... but I'd rather you be more honest with your feelings. A pout only works for your mother, you know?' Chrom chuckled and then swallowed when Lucina gave an almost exact rendition of Nowi's patented doe-eyed, lip quivering, heart breaking pout at him.

'Ugh – you two are definitely related...'


	6. Nowi - Part 3

_Marriage Scramble_

_Original Concept: Fire Emblem: Awakening_

_Chapter 6__: Nowi Part 3_

..

_Created by: Intelligent Systems/Nintendo_

_written by: wrathie_

Author's Notes: A Crack Fic, thank you **Catherine**, I love you too.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you, bowpurity for the beta-check. I might have to cut Nowi's part short, as abrupt as the ending was, but I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

'Robinnnn!'

Nowi cried out in mid-air before she dispelled her dragon-form. Nowi hadn't had lots of opportunities to bear her fangs due to her status as queen, even Lissa got called on more often due to her potent abilities as a healer.

Nowi was _very very_ upset about that, before promptly being easily distracted by Robin when she pointed out that she would have plenty of opportunities in the barracks with the new Shephards who had been drafted after the war.

She did get plenty of practise with her dragonstone, thus when the group of Risen had appeared in the middle of the camp, Robin had seen the royal tent been ripped to shreds as she transformed into her dragon form to take part in the battle.

The last Robin had seen of her before she had been forced to fight for her own life was of Nowi spitting a huge shower of ice at the Risen who tried to attack her.

'Ooff!' Robin grunted in pain as she was forced to take the full brunt of Nowi's weight as she dropped down to her arms. The child-like Queen of Ylisse beamed at Robin even as she was held by Robin. All of her working out had it's benefit now, for she was able to hold Nowi easily and to cope with her kicking her feet in an adorable manner.

'Neh neh, where's Chrom? What took the two of you so long?' Never had Nowi for a moment doubted that Chrom and Robin would be fine, such was her trust in her two closest friends. The sheer faith in them made Robin feel a little awkward now.

Chrom was currently speaking to Marth, who had just claimed to be his daughter.

Robin had heard Chrom repeating the line to himself before he had followed Marth obediently. There was of course the possibility that Marth had just told Robin that she had his daughter, but the odds were slim at best.

Had her worldview been so distorted that she would rather Marth be the _daughter_ of Chrom then accept that Chrom had gotten Marth pregnant instead?

Robin mused those dark thoughts before shaking herself out of her reverie – it was unthinkable that Chrom would betray Nowi, even if it might be a moment of weakness against someone as, admittedly, attractive as Marth.

'Chrom... he's occupied now. He's speaking with someone.'

Robin answered to appease Nowi, who was getting a little frustrated at being held by Robin. Robin had been dutifully fulfilling her role as a tactician and as a friend by holding her wife off.

He better treat her to a drink later on!

'I see – so where is he? I want to cuddle next to him and sleep now!'

Nowi pouted but the effect was lessened as Robin was the one holding the queen, still dressed in her sleeping gown in her arms like a cuddly teddy bear. Robin had built up immunity over the two years spent with the royal family and as such was unphased or distracted by Nowi's attempt to have her way again.

'Now now, he's really busy... it's something very close to his heart.' Robin answered with a solemn nod that seemed to calm Nowi down as she nodded her head.

'I see, I see – so Chrom is with Lucina?'

Robin almost dropped Nowi in surprise as the Manakete gave a solemn nod again while crossing her arms in a manner that was very much like herself when she was about to say something serious and life-changing, or just serious, you know – serious with a flat and unamused expression.

'So he is, isn't he? Let me go, Robin, now.'

Nowi spoke softly in a commanding tone that made Robin drop Nowi immediately. That was a tone that Nowi _only_ used when she was not being that bubbly manakete queen that everyone knew her as. That was the tone and voice from a being that had been alive for a thousand years and had seen more than one could imagine with her own pair of eyes.

'I'm going to speak to Lucina and Chrom now.' Nowi declared imperiously, well as much as she could manage after being dropped on her butt. The manakete queen circled around the stunned Robin before walking towards where Chrom and Marth had went to – wait, did Nowi just say Lucina? What do you know, Marth was right, she really was Chrom's daughter!

Robin swore she was not paid enough to deal with this...

* * *

'My baby has grown up!'

Lucina was barely able to react before a small bundle of night gown and manakete tackled her from the side, toppling both her and her father to roll on the ground in a mess.

'Waa-?'

Lucina found herself face to face with Nowi, the queen of Ylisse as she stared down at Lucina with a pleased expression.

'Ah – So this is what Chrom meant when he wanted to experience the joy of seeing their children grow! Lucina grew so much while I was away!'

Nowi exclaimed happily before latching over to Chrom, grabbing his arm and pointing at the dazed Lucina again.

'Wooaah – Lucina grew faster than me! Lucina is a half-breed like you said! It's good that I didn't set her free, huh?'

Nowi beamed excitedly while Lucina felt a shudder of fear run up her back. Her mother was planning to abandon her earlier on? W-Why was that? And why could she say that with such a happy expression?

'Nowi – this isn't our Lucina. Our Lucina, well she's still at the castle. This is... Lucina, from the future.'

Chrom answered testily, warily looking at Nowi to gauge her reaction when Robin strode over with a pained expression on her face.

'Chrom, you didn't just say 'from the future', right?'

'Err – I did, Robin, why?'

'I'm not getting paid enough for this.' Robin deadpanned, repeating the same statement that she had been repeating for the past few years without pause.

'You said that for two years, you can deal with it like how you did before – by taking interest from the fact that we are friends.' Chrom grinned as he helped himself up, ignoring the bundle of happiness that was Nowi. Nowi was still staring at Lucina like she was a toy for her to hug, making the princess quite nervous indeed.

'Robin, meet our daughter from the future, Lucina – Lucina, this is Robin – the Ylisse Head Tactician and advisor to the court.'

Chrom smiled as Robin threw a fit, drawing her thome and looking like she would dearly love to blast Chrom to kingdom come right now.

'… You're being serious, aren't you? She's really from the future, and is your daughter... God I sound like FREDERICK!'

Robin shrieked before pointing a finger at the Lucina.

'Chrom is... he's just specially naïve and trusting – which I shouldn't be complaining since he took me in.' Chrom snorted at Robin when she said that, but she continued on nonetheless.

'But why can _you_ buy it – Nowi? Why did you know she's your daughter?'

'Because Lucina smells like Lucina. A manakete bonds with her daughter's scent – but Lucina isn't a pure blood manakete so she can't have awesome abilities like I do. But hmm... Lucina really grew up fast... how old are you, Lucina?'

Nowi asked curiously and the princess paused before answering her.

'I'm eighteen this year... I spent two years here after all.'

'Mmmm.. So Lucina is not even half-blood... well, it's okay. One manakete in Ylisse would be too much already, neh? Perhaps even one was too much...' Nowi sounded melancholic and that was apparently the straw that broke the camel's back as Lucina disappeared into a blur and tackled Nowi _away_ from Chrom in a blow that would make anyone proud.

It ended up with Lucina over Nowi, the bigger woman looking down at Nowi with tears streaming from her face as she screamed at Nowi. Robin had the sense to hope that they were far enough from the camp so that they won't be overheard as she was sure that whatever Lucina was saying was going to be embarrassing or dangerous – knowing her luck so far – it'll be _both_.

'Don't say that! The people of Ylisse had always wished to see their queen live longer! T-They loved her, loved her so much just like they did with daddy! And when f-father, he died... it was you, mummy, who protected every last citizen of Ylisse.'

Nowi's eyes were as wide as saucers as her daughter squeezed her tight, she burying her face into the chest of the much smaller manakete as Lucina confessed.

'Without you we would be lost, it's you, mother – who gave us hope. It... it's like what father said, that you were the sun that shone of Ylisse... w-when you fell in battle, it was to save Ylisse – to save us, you... you gave us the chance to change everything, mother! D-Don't say that you are embarrassed to be a manakete, to be our queen – there has _never_ been a much better queen and mother before you!'

Lucina continued to sniffle, sob and to hold on to her mother while Chrom and Robin looked on. Nowi had an unreadable expression on her face for the majority of Lucina's rant and when she was done, she was sporting a gentle and soft smile that Robin had not seen before. But it was one that Robin was sure Chrom had seen as he was smiling as well – one that she had seen when they had defeated Gangrel, had avenged Emmeryn. It was one of pride, of relief and of great joy all rolled into one.

Looks like Chrom won a battle of his own and was happy, probably due to being reunited with his family. Robin on the other hand, was still running through the many scenarios that would warrant a need for Lucina to come back from the future to change things.

'… How bad is it?'

Robin finally interrupted the touching reunion with a cold and hard voice. The tactician's question seemed to wake Lucina up and she struggled to get away from Nowi, the younger looking queen adamantly not letting her go.

'Very – I... death was everywhere... due to the dark dragon Grima. She... or he, it was resurrected... Ylisse was destroyed, nothing was left but us... the people, they... sacrificed themselves to give us the chance to come back, to redo everything.'

Lucina spoke sombrely and even Nowi released Lucina as she looked solemn too. Chrom on the other hand looked like she had eaten a bitter pill and he reached out to touch Lucina's shoulder reassuringly.

'Tell us everything, and we'll do everything to change the future.'

'Lucina can count on mummy too! I'll teach you everything I know – you... can change to your dragon form, right?'

Nowi asked with a smile that faded when Lucina shook her head.

'I... I can't, maybe... I'm not a manakete -'

'You are, you definitely are... it's okay though, I'll teach you. You can leave it to mummy.' Nowi cheered as she dragged Lucina back to camp, leaving Robin together with Chrom as the two watched as the sun of Ylisse pulled the future of Ylisse with her.

..

'I want a pay raise.' Robin snapped almost immediately when they were a distance away.

'No, you need a drink.' Chrom retorted with a snort as he ran a hand through his hair before continuing.

'Me too by the way. I'm treating.'

'… After we sort this mess out, I blame you, it's always _your_ fault.'

'My fault? I saved you from being controlled by Validar- ! Er... I'm... that didn't come out right.'

Robin's mood soured almost immediately but she gave a sigh before rubbing her forehead in exasperation.

'You know what, the two of us aren't paid enough for this madness, satisfied?'

'Very, come, let's go. And you know – I'll always trust you, Robin.'

'There – that's that stupid naïve trusting nature that I said was causing problems!' Robin scowled but Chrom just chuckled as they followed Nowi and Lucina back into camp.

* * *

'Concentrate, CONCENTRATE!' Nowi shrieked into Lucina's ear, causing the younger(?) woman to jump in pain before lashing out at her mother again.

'I can't when you're screaming at me, mother! Please! I am trying to concentrate!'

'Mouu – why is it so hard?'

'That is my line!' Lucina rubbed a hand against her forehead before turning to scowl at the giggling Lissa who was overseeing the two of them trying to turn Lucina into her manakete form. She was part manakete, that much was determined by her mother when the dragonstone did react to her using it. However she was just unable to use it unlike her sister, Nah, whom they had yet to find.

They had found most of her friends and comrades in the dark troubled past. Severa was being pestered by Inigo, Owain was riding a pegasus with Cynthia, who was looking quite excited at being able to train with him.

Bradly was being disciplined by his mother while Miriel was learning from Robin, who was educating him in the more destructive magicks that Miriel was unable to wield as she was still recovering from their last campaign.

They had just left from their meeting with one of the oracles of Naga, Tiki, a manakete that Nowi had fun chatting with for a while before she had to rest to continue gathering her strength. Lucina had felt a bond for the lady as well – which was proof of her manakete heritage. She just wished she could _manifest_ it and not be bothered by her mother due to it.

Nowi was adamant that Lucina show her dragon-form, it was apparently a rite of maturity for manaketes to be able to turn into their dragon-forms. Even if Lucina was more than happy to just keep being a human, she did not wish to disappoint her mother and had thrown every bit of her free time to accomplish that wish.

But perhaps it was a futile effort in the end – Lucina just couldn't find the _spark_ that allowed her to change to her dragon-form no matter she tried.

'That's enough I think, you two worked very hard.'

Lissa clapped her hands together to signal them to stop, and Lucina paused before shaking her head.

'One more time, just one more time.'

Lucina spoke with resolution that made Lissa pause before sighing in agreement.

'Alright, this time, I will definitely -!'

Lucina focused, gathering her focus on the orb she held in her hand, wanting desperately to change, to be something she _had_ to become -

'Nope, that's not right.' Nowi suddenly interrupted her, causing Lucina to falter and to look at her in shock.

'You're trying to become what you can't be – that's not the right way. … Maybe this isn't the way for you. Hmm...'

It's times like this, when Nowi was perfectly serious that made Lucina remember how calmly the queen and her mother was able to lead thousands of refugees from the ruin of Ylisee from the ever encroaching Risen that tried to kill all of them.

There were precious few fighters left in the final few weeks, but the Queen of Ylisse had ensured that they were safe – until the time when Grima itself launched an attack on the group of Ylisseans when she had finally been slain by using her body to protect all of them. But before her last breath, she had struck a crucial and debilitating blow on Grima's wings to stop it from pursuing them with it's full strength.

The huge, magnificent and silver dragon-form that she had changed into was nothing like the one she used right now, perhaps she was holding back?

'Mother?' Lucina asked in confusion but she was only greeted with a soft smile as she ruffled her hair, taking the dragonstone from Lucina as she quietly protested at her.

'Let's go take a nap together – okay?'

* * *

'Nah – Nah, is that you?'

Robin heard the sounds of anxious movement in the darkness, but it was the voice that made her pause. It was Lucina who was making the racket, which meant that the princess was agitated by something.

Robin supposed Lucina was truly Nowi's daughter. All of Lissa's training for Nowi must have stuck for Lucina behaved like a proper princess around 80% of the time, the rest of the time she was more like her mother. The only difference was that she was not as optimistic as her mother – the future must have been dark indeed for Nowi's _daughter_ to not be a bundle of sunshine that she was still like even now.

Then again, from her stories of how Nowi was like after Chrom had been slain and Ylisse had been destroyed, perhaps Lucina did see two extreme ends of Nowi that she was trying to figure out which was the right one.

Robin personally believed that both was the real Nowi but she was not going to tell Lucina that, she could figure it out herself.

She was not getting paid enough to be a counsellor as well!

Robin raised a hand to call a halt even as Lucina blurred into movement, running past the whole lot of them. Many of the soldiers gave confused and shocked looks while Robin just pinched the bridge of her nose to calm herself down.

'Stand watch and send word to the majesty and the queen to join me. We'll be back in a few.'

Robin ordered before taking off on a brisk job, and was promptly accompanied by Gaius, who grinned while mentioning that she could need back up.

'Thanks, it'll be your job to get us out of there if the queen gets overboard.'

'You got it, bubbles!' Gaius remarked cheerfully as he prepared his bow while Robin clutched her Elthunder thome.

..

The two of them were greeted with the sight of a pink dragon roaring at a crowd of Risen before it breathed a small ice-storm at the lot of them, turning them into dust in an instant.

'Woah was that the princess?' Gaius exclaimed in shock while Robin was just as stunned.

'Two manaketes this would be good for morale...'

'Is strategy all you think about, bubbles?!' Gaius retorted before pulling Robin to walk faster as the dragon faded into view in the distance.

'R-Right, how stupid of me. At least Nowi would be happy -'

'Happy about what?'

The two of them were too distracted to notice the tell-tale signs of Nowi's dragon-form flying behind them, with Chrom looking worried as he rode on her back. Nowi swooped down to grab Robin and Gaius's arms before taking off in a burst of speed.

'You know I hate flying like this!' Robin hissed angrily while Gaius just gave an unmanly shriek that probably warned more Risen of their presence.

Great – just _great_.

* * *

'This is my younger sister, and your daughter, mum, dad. This is Nah.'

Lucina introduced proudly as the much younger-looking girl bowed at Chrom and Nowi before promptly being glomped by Nowi, the younger manakete was tackled by the older one in the dirt almost immediately.

'So Nowi named her, huh?' Chrom's reply to the situation made Lucina snort and the princess coughed to regain her dignity as she nodded her head.

'Yes she did – we were at war – I don't think you had the time to think about it.' Lucina smiled bitterly, making Chrom rest a hand on her shoulder to stop her from thinking dark thoughts again.

'It won't happen, we won't make it happen – even if I have to give Robin a pay raise to prevent it.'

'That joke got old years ago – Chrom!'

Robin snapped in anger while Gaius chuckled, the thief giving Nowi and Nah a careful look before he suddenly stood to attention, drawing his bow and shooting out in the darkness.

'We got company, Blue, Bubbles, lots of them. We better haul ass and now.' Gaius remarked tersely, causing the rest to stand to attention. The King and Princess stepped ahead without any hesitation as they drew Falchion. Robin had fallen back to pull the two manakete's apart. It would not do if they were killed because they were too excited to care about their surroundings.

'Heads up!' Chrom shouted as Gaius fired off several shots at the back of the Risen mob that was gathering around their position.

'A fighting retreat! Back to us, aim to hinder their movements!' Robin cried out as lightning gathered in her hands before she released them against the crowd of Risen, giving the two in front a chance to break for it just before Robin's spell expired.

'Run!'

* * *

The fighting retreat was going very well till Nah tripped, the younger manakete had exhausted herself earlier to fend off another large group of Risen earlier. She was lagging behind a little, but Robin and Gaius had been there to cover her retreat till she tripped while running up a flight of stairs, causing her to roll down the stairs all the way to the bottom as Robin and Gaius looked on in horror.

'PRINCESS!' Robin cried and was ready to jump down after her before Gaius stopped her, pulling her back and choosing to fire arrows after arrows.

'Get your head right! Use your spells, bubbles!' Gaius snapped to a chided Robin who nodded numbly as she fired spell after spell, hoping to cover Nah till she recovered. The problem was Nah _wasn't_ getting up. The younger manakete was laying there unconscious, it looked like Gaius's call was wrong and after the third Elthunder sell was cast, Robin launched herself forward to cover the princess instead, Gaius did not stop her. He was rarring to go as well.

The two however was stopped by a foreign roar that made the two of them duck instinctively – only to see a blue dragon fly overhead to land in front of Nah.

'Is that?' Robin asked Gaius in a hurry and they turned to see Nowi running back with a proud expression on her face.

'That's the princess, bubbles! Their family is the only one with the obsession of the color blue~'

Robin snorted at the remark as it was so true – it seemed that Lucina did unlock her Manakete form – that was great. _Three_ manaketes in the army! That would be great for morale!


End file.
